Multiple-pass write to Flash memory is a technique in which a write is divided into multiple passes or stages. The first pass is sometimes referred to as a coarse write, with later writes referred to as fine writes. Multiple-pass writes are popular because it mitigates interference at one write line caused by writing to an adjacent write line in Flash memory. It would be desirable if improved techniques could be developed for multiple-pass writes, for example which reduce bus usage and/or overhead memory associated with existing techniques (e.g., overhead in the Flash memory itself or in a separate random access memory (RAM)), and/or which permit recovery of the data in the event power is lost between a coarse write and a fine write.